<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Научи меня плакать, бог by Insasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085029">Научи меня плакать, бог</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha'>Insasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Я же знаю — ты это можешь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>научи меня плакать, Бог,<br/>
если слез больше не осталось.</p><p>в нашей жизни полно дорог,<br/>
но без боли - такая малость!..</p><p>научи меня забывать<br/>
сцены смерти родных и близких,<br/>
научи все не вспоминать<br/>
по ночам за бутылкой виски</p><p>научи меня плакать, Бог.</p><p>ты же можешь все это, Локи.</p><p>ты же раньше все это мог.<br/>
ты же ведь не такой жестокий?..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Кто сегодня вспомнит обо мне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>кто сегодня вспомнит обо мне<br/>если есть дела и поважнее</p><p>кто найдет меня в моей тюрьме<br/>если огонек надежды тлеет</p><p>кто сегодня вспомнит и поймет<br/>разве ты</p><p>я ждал тебя.</p><p>мой Локи.</p><p>***</p><p>огонек надежды сохранен.</p><p> </p><p>ты же все такой же.</p><p>одинокий.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Возьми мою душу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>возьми мою душу,<br/>она умерла<br/>мне больше не нужно<br/>обилие зла</p><p>возьми мое сердце<br/>и жизнь заодно<br/>мне больше не нужно<br/>обилие снов</p><p>возьми мою душу</p><p>спаси остальных</p><p> </p><p>мне больше не нужно<br/>так много войны</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Лучшее чувство — страх // POV Локи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Эвр Холмс — Восточный ветер</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>лучше чувство - страх.</p><p>если тебя боятся.<br/>(если душою - в прах)<br/>если без папарацци.</p><p>лучшее чувство - страх.<br/>верно, не так ли, Тони?</p><p>только ты терпишь крах.<br/>столько таких историй...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>